The Check Up
by Spookimonster
Summary: Carter decides to check up on Norman to see if he's both physically and mentally well after killing Nathaniel and being beat up by Korda. Blayden, One-Shot.


A/N;; A One-Shot that came to mind while playing Heavy Rain, and listening to "Book of the Month" by Lovage and "Rag Doll" by Aerosmith.  
>Pairing;; Blayden<br>Warnings;; Sex, harsh language, drug reference.

Check Up

Carter sighed to himself as he knocked on the door of the Agent's hotel room, having decided to check on his well being after the Nathaniel and Korda incident. The look on the kids face and the tone of his voice during their conversation earlier in the car was infecting his brain. He sure as hell didn't like the kid, but he knew when to give someone a break, this was the kids first kill and he knew from experience the first time pulling the trigger was the hardest. He could hear shifting from the other side and found himself becoming impatient, as Norman did god knows what behind the door. He was about to knock again but the kid finally opened the door, rubbing his tired eyes before squinting into the bright hallway at Carter.

"What are you doing here?" Norman asked in an accusing tone, Carter pushed passed the man and invited himself in. His hands on hips as he examined the shitty hotel room, he couldn't help but notice a vodka bottle laying next to the bed, what appeared to be a broken vase, and some various other items scattered about the room. One thing that fully caught his attention was a bright blue vial on Norman's nightstand.

"Wanted to see how you were after the whole Nathaniel affair." He pried his eyes away from the vial and focused on Norman. He took note the man had been wearing a white t-shirt with a pair of grey sweats that had the name of a University on the left thigh, though it was too dark in the room for him to see which one they were from. It was somewhat surreal to see Norman in laid back clothes and messy hair instead of being so prime and proper in that charcoal suit of his. Slowly Carter's eyes trailed up to his face, noticing had a black eye and a bruise on the right side of his forehead from being beat by Korda in the meat locker. A small feeling of guilt began worming through his system, knowing he could have prevented the damage had he stepped up sooner.

"Fan-fuckin-tastic." He muttered bitterly while crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the intruder, all while slowly making his way to the nightstand to hide his precious drug from the man.

"Jesus, Norman, I'm trying to be nice for once, be fucking grateful!" Norman scoffed at the man before giving him his full attention.

"It nevah would'ah happened had'ja let me do the investah'gation!" Carter sneered at the man for the comment, all previous feelings of guilt vanishing. The statement only reminding him why he'd hesitated before making a move to stop Korda; in his eyes, Norman deserved everyone of those bruises.

"You weren't getting jack-shit from that little bastard! All he did was go on and on about _God_ it was fuckin irritating! At least now he's no longer a problem." Norman found himself taken aback by the statement.

"He was nevah a problem ta begin with! Jesus, Cartah do ya hear ya'self when ya talk!" Norman asked unsure how to feel about the man that now stood in his hotel room.

"The worlds not going to miss another God fearing idiot." Norman gaped at the man in disbelief, all while starting to believe the brutish lieutenant really _was_ the Antichrist.

"Well thanks ta you I have an innocent man's blood on mah hands! Or have ya fagahten I was the one that pulled the trigger!" Norman finished the statement by taking a step towards the man, his hands clenched into fists by his sides. "I cahn't bah'lieve you have tha nerve ta come here, ahnd bahsically tell me he deserved it!" Carter smirked as he stepped closer to the kid, scratching the side of his mouth with his thumb.

"He did."

"Fahk you, Cartah! You're insane! I'm stahten to believe ya really _are_ the Antichrist!" Norman snapped while shoving the man backwards by his chest, his mind criticizing him that his anger was due to the cocaine based drug running through his system. In the action Norman couldn't help but feel how hardened that part of Carter's body was, and he found himself wondering what the rest of the man had felt like. Seeing the anger flash in his deep, dark blue, eyes made his heart hammer hard against his chest, any thought of the man's body vanishing within seconds. Realization of his action causing both panic and a flutter of excitement to imbed itself deep in his stomach. Carter reacted this time by grabbed Norman by the front of his shirt, pulling him closer to him in a threatening manner. He glared into the man's defiant eyes.

"Watch yourself, _Norman_, you don't have anyone to help you here." He hissed in a threatening manner, and it was there that Norman did the unthinkable. He tried to tell himself it was the drugs, all his anger and grief manifesting itself into some form of sexual frustration. Another part of him debated that he'd always wanted to do this, the close proximity and the wonderful hit of triptocaine - the one he'd taken shortly before Carter's arrival - giving him the courage to do so. His hands tangled into Carter's blue shirt, fisting it rather tightly before he pulled himself closer to the man. All his pent up aggression from the beginning of the investigation coming out as he locked lips with the dark haired male in front of him. Carter's eyes widened in surprise and he shoved the man backwards before taking a step back himself. "What the fuck, Norman?" Hearing Norman chuckle, he glared at the man and walked forwards grabbing the man by the collar of the shirt again, anger and irritation flooding his system. "You think that's funny?" He snapped into his face, his teeth flashing in anger like a dog warning someone to back off.

"Mmm, the look on ya face was satisfyin'."

"Listen here you little, shit," Norman gave a soft gasp at the feeling of something twitch against his thigh, his eyes traveled down Carter's body in realization the older man was hard. "If that's how we're going to play," his face turned deep red before he looked back to Carter who experimentally ground his groin against him, "then we'll do it my way." Norman's head was swimming with both confusion and arousal as Carter gave him a rather sadistic smile. His eyes widened this time as Carter closed the distance between them, their lips crashing almost painfully together. Norman moved his hands from his sides and worked quickly to remove the older man's tie. He parted his lips and allowed the man entrance, his thick tongue eagerly invaded and explored every crevice of his mouth. Norman surprised himself by moaning into the kiss. Carter's hands left the collar of his shirt and slid down the man's back grabbing his toned ass. He jolted forwards at the touch breaking the kiss in the process. The brute quickly forced him backwards before shoving him on the bed, there was a ferocity in the actions that made Norman steel beam hard. He'd never been manhandled like this before, and he never thought he'd enjoy it so much.

This hadn't exactly been in Carter's mind when he came here, he'd amused himself with thoughts that Norman had indeed been a fag when he first set eyes on him. And there was no denying he was attractive, he had a nice pair of lips that Carter couldn't help but look at when they were around one another. He'd also imagine the little prick getting on his knees in front of him and sucking him off, the kid had some sort of dorkish charm, and he knew from experience they were typically the best in bed. Shit, he'd have made some sort of move on him sooner had Norman not been such a goddamn, arrogant, shit-head.

Norman shifted on the bed as Carter crawled on top of him, nudging easily between the man's legs and pushing the younger man's shirt up. Norman gave a small moan as Carter moved down his stomach where he began to leave sloppy wet kisses while tugging down the man's sweats and briefs. Carter watched Norman's erect length as it flopped out of his clothing and gave a soft chuckle against his stomach, causing the agent to shudder under him. Carter hadn't honestly expected the kid to have such a long dick, it had to be almost eight inches, an inch bigger than his, though he didn't have the same bulk he himself had. Needless to say it was still impressive.

"I'm impressed, Norman." The vulgar lieutenant stated while inching lower, Norman's face burned with embarrassment upon receiving the complement. This entire ordeal turning out to be nothing like what he imagined. He was more or less expecting to get his face beat in and called every name in the book. Part of him felt he deserved it for ending Nathaniel's life. Norman glanced down at his partner who smirked up at him, they locked eyes before the man ran his thick tongue up his shaft. Norman gave a surprised gasp and moan as he eagerly moved against him. Carter ground himself against the mattress as he took Norman into his mouth, the kid responded by leaning his head back with a shuddering moan. Pulling back and taking the rest of the organ with his hand he tended to the area between the head and shaft with his tongue. Slowly he pulled up more and licked into the slit before taking the organ into his mouth.

Norman's hands instantly reached for the cop's hair and grabbed it firmly while arching into his ministrations. His mouth in a wide 'o' of pleasure as the cop took him in deeper, the hand around his shaft jerking him a bit, his saliva aiding in the process. When he started this sexual escapade with the man he never imagined Carter would be into it, let alone skilled in the act. He figured that the man between his legs was more interested in whatever female he could get his hands on. Though that hadn't stopped him from imagining having sex with the man. The moment Norman laid eyes on him in the wasteland he couldn't help but find him attractive, course his attitude thus far had been a complete turn off. Which made him wonder why he was enjoying this so much, maybe it was the taboo of having Carter Fucking Blake sucking his dick like some experienced whore. He moaned in approval while tightening his grip on the man's hair, wondering if this entire ordeal would change anything between them. The psychologist in him doubting it as Carter traced the vein on the bottom of his dick with that wonderfully thick tongue of his.

"_Ahh_, Fahk!" His cheeks burned with shame as he thrust a little into the man's mouth. He wasn't the least surprised when Carter's large calloused hands grabbed his hips before firmly pushing him into the mattress, easily destroying what control he felt he had. Carter's deep blue eyes flickered up to give Norman a warning glare before continuing with his actions. He sucked at the organ while massaging it with his tongue. "Ha, _ahh_,never imagined you were gay." Carter 'hmm'd' sending a vibration through Norman from the tip of his cock all the way up his spine. Norman threw his head back with an appreciative moan, before groaning in disapproval when Carter stopped and pulled his head away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Not all of us are pussies like you." Norman once more propped himself up on his elbows as Carter tugged his sweats and briefs the rest of the way off. His face burning with shame from the predicament he'd found himself in. "I had you pegged for a faggot the moment I saw you." He chuckled out kissing the man's stomach again and pushing his shirt up further, adjusting himself on the bed as he experimentally started to grind himself against Norman. The taller man panted out and bucked into him, screwing his eyes shut as pleasure spread through his groin and stomach.

"With what ya were juh'st doin', I duhn't think ya have the right to that word." Carter smirked while sliding off Norman's shirt leaving the man completely naked and vulnerable beneath him.

"Figured it gives me more of a right to the word. Isn't that why only those of color can properly say Nigger without everyone having a panic attack?" Norman shot the man a surprised look from the word that had just left his mouth. Feeling offended that he had the nerve to say it, yet it left the man's mouth so casually.

"You're un-fucking-believable, ya know that right?" Norman asked with a glare at the older man, he was rewarded with what appeared to be a genuine smile as he worked to remove his pants.

"Like you said, I am the 'Antichrist.'" Norman pursed his lips together at the comment before looking down to take in the sight of Blake's dick. He'd be lying if he didn't say he hadn't looked before while in the bathroom, of course he was trying to avoid temptation, which was hard when the man ended up at the urinal next to him. Seeing it now sent a sharp fit of pleasure to shoot up his spine relaxing him as he imagined being penetrated by the organ. His own cock twitched as he shifted and looked towards the hotel nightstand knowing he had some lubrication in there for if he ever felt like doing more than fucking his hand. Norman's face heated up as the man pressed himself closer, their erections rubbing together allowing a soft moan to escape from Norman's mouth. "I'm assuming you have lube? If I knew this is what we'd be doing…" He mused, trailing off in thought while kissing Norman's neck, scrapping his rather large canine teeth against him before tending to the taught skin with his tongue.

"A_hh_-uh y-yeah… In the nightstand." He huffed out Carter smirked as he shifted and grabbed Norman by the bottom of his thighs, pushing his legs open further while kicking off the rest of his pants. Norman moaned in approval as Carter began to grind against him.

"Be a good boy and get it." Norman huffed out before stretching over the bed to the nightstand, reaching in the drawer he located the object in question before returning to the older man. Carter snatched it from him and got some on his fingers before tossing it to the side, immediately moving to penetrate the man with one of his lubed up digits. Norman arched into the sensation with a surprised gasp, not expecting it to happen so fast. He gripped the bed sheets with a deep throaty as Carter wasted no time and added a second finger. Stretching him with his thick fingers, thrusting them in to the knuckle, Norman furrowed his brow and groaned as Carter pushed the digits apart inside of him. He pushed himself into the hand enjoying the feeling of them glide in and out, then they curled in that wonderful 'come hither' fashion pressing against his prostate in the process.

"_Ahhh_!" Norman arched into the man above him, his hands moved and worked to unbutton Carter's shirt. The cop rewarded him by adding a third finger causing Norman to squirm in discomfort, a mix of a whimper and moan escaping passed his lips. Carter chuckled against the man's throat, grinding himself into the mattress by his reactions. Norman finally pushed the man's shirt open, his hands trailed down his hard chest which was covered in scars. The sickly shining tissue a reminder that upholding the law wasn't a safe job. He had enough bruises and scratches to prove it from the investigation, little did he know his experiences would become worse. He threw his head back with a deep moan as Carter thrust his fingers in harder and faster, finally removing the digits and aligning himself with Norman's entrance. Norman looked up at the man and away again in embarrassment at the situation, after all he did have a man he loathed in every way possible about to fuck him into oblivion. He jerked forwards slightly at the feeling of Blake's thick dick pressing against him, the older man gave a low growl at the interruption.

"Is there a problem, Norman?" Norman shook his head, as he tried to relax.

"N-no." He reassured, though he was nervous due to the fact this would the thickest dick ever to impale him. Carter smirked and grabbed onto his hip rather tightly before going back to what he was doing. Norman leaned his head back with a mix of a groan and a moan as Carter began to penetrate him. The cop moaned in approval as his other hand moved to Norman's hip, giving him the leverage he needed to fully sheath himself inside of his wonderfully tight channel. The Agent moved eagerly against him as his prostate was hit, any form of discomfort being buried under that pleasure. "_Ahh_-Jesus." Carter moaned against him, thoroughly enjoying how tight he was.

"Thought we both agreed I was the Antichrist." He muttered sarcastically experimentally doing a few slow, shallow, thrusts to get used to the feeling of Norman's tight heat. The man had a hard time wrapping his mind around the statement as he eagerly moved against Carter. He gave a sharp cry that was a mix of surprise and pleasure as Carter slammed into with more ferocity, he arched off the bed into the movement biting his bottom lip. His hands tightened on Carter's shirt as he yanked him down into a kiss. With another well placed snap of his hips Carter deepened it, the man moaning into his mouth. He bit Norman's lip when he tried to pull away, smirking against him when the agent moved back into the kiss. Norman was honestly unsure if he really wanted it or not, he craved some sort of normalcy as Carter ruthlessly slammed into him, but the action seemed like a type of affection he didn't want. "Fuck, Norm, you're so _fucking _tight." He swore his bones were vibrating from head to toe with each snap of his hips. He gripped the older man's shirt tightly before scratching his fingers down his back, giving a deep moan as Carter began to jerk him off in time with the thrusts.

The movements and pleasure starting to become to much as he bucked into Carter's hand. With his job he hadn't been able to get out of the office let alone go out and have sex. He began to wonder how long it's been as he neared his climax all too soon for his liking. Deciding to blame it on Carter's 'foreplay' before they finally started.

"I'm… _Ahhh-shit_! _Cartah_, I'm gonna… gonna…" He moaned as his muscles tightened around the man, a victory smile pulling at Carter's lips as he sat up to watch Norman arch his back and fist the sheets with a deep moan while cumming in Carter's hand and on his own stomach. He panted heavily, trying to catch his breath as pleasure continued to ripple through his body with each powerful thrust. Carter's hard and fast pace soon becoming unrhythmic and chaotic. He moved both hands to the Norman's hips as he rocked into him, biting his bottom lip as he neared his own climax, enjoying the feeling of the man clamping up around him. Norman more or less oblivious to the moans that left his mouth as he rested in the sweet aftershock of his orgasm. With a deep throaty growl of the moan Carter buried himself deep inside Norman, filling him with his seed, thrusting a few more times before pulling out of the man and laying on the bed next to him. Slowly a chuckle left Carter's mouth causing Norman to scowl at the ceiling, having finally regained his composer and hating himself for the whole goddamn thing.

"Should have done this earlier." Carter stated with a smirk, feeling rather relaxed after getting that out of his system.

"Maybe if you weren't such an asshole." The younger man muttered bitterly, Carter gave a small laugh as he rotated on his side and looked to him.

"Don't forget you're the one that kissed me, _Norm_." The agent rolled his eyes at the statement, half of him wishing he could take it all back. The other half also wishing they'd done this earlier.

"Don't remind me." Norman muttered before looking to the mess on his stomach, he sighed about to get up but Carter shoved him back down then rotated him on his stomach.

"W-what are you doing?" He jolted forwards at the, now, familiar feeling of Carter's erect length rubbing against him. He gasped and turned his head to look back at the man who forced him on his knees.

"What, tired already?" Carter hissed against his shoulder blades, Norman's face flushed with blood as that wonderful heat shot back down to his groin. "I'm just getting started."


End file.
